


A Good Night

by Ilovedogzandpie



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fluff, Jacen might have ADHD, M/M, Sharing a Bed, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovedogzandpie/pseuds/Ilovedogzandpie
Summary: This is a simple fluff fic; Jacen has a nightmare and his uncles comforting him.





	A Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> I just hopefully this fic is better then my last one.

  Kallus was in bed with zeb, the lasat was still asleep, arm around his mate's waist. Kallus was on his data pad, mainly scrolling through Intel and decoding the empire transmissions, everything being sent to him from the control room. His insomnia often kept him up, so he did work. It's a habit from his school days that the empire fined out, to keep him busy and unquestioning.  He hated it.  Don't get him wrong, it was just his insomnia often kept him awake, mind on other thoughts and strategies.  One of the things he wanted after the war is sleep, or a least a nap.  Kallus just waited to be dead to the galaxy for at least 9 full hours.

 The door to there room was opened, and Jacen stud on the other side holding his tooka doll close. Even with only the data pad light, kallus chould see that jacen had been crying. 

"What's wrong sweet?" Kallus said sitting up, and walking over to Jacen.  zeb shifted in the bed, rolling over to his other side.  The 4 year old rasied up his arms, waiting to be picked up. Kallus did, the boy barrowing into his shoulder.

"Uncle Sasha..bad dream" the boy begin, starting to cry at the memory of it.

"Shhh..." Kallus comforted boy, swaying side to side, "Everything is going to be fine sweet." Kallus let the boy calm down on his own, just swaying and comforting rubs. the boy cryed, sometimes it was good to cry. After several moments, Jacen had calmed down and was now looking up at kallus with his puffy turquoise eyes. 

 "Okay sweet, you can tell me what is wrong." Said Kallus softly. Jacen nodded.

 "I had bad dream and when I woken , mama was gone." Jacen said, "mama was gone in my dream to," a few more tears falling. Kallus had known about Hera stepping out, to be able to go to a late night meeting.  Hera had asked them to watch him, after she had put him to bed. They where Jacen's godfathers, so they did not mind at all, they often watch the boy. But he expected her to be back by now.

 Jacen had a fear that his mother would be gone when he woke up. It wasn't an unfounded fear, just one a 4 year old should not have.

"It's okay, your mummy is making the galaxy a better place," Kallus reassured, the boy nobbed. kallus wasn't sure if the boy understood that truly, but seeing that the boy was calm, he was going to take going to take the boy back to his bed. So he carried him to the door.

 "No!" Jacen yelled, waking zeb. The lasat could sleep through a bantha stampede, but wake up to a sneeze. 

 "You need to go to bed..." Kallus tried to explain.

"Noo!" Jacen yelled again, burrowing deeper in to Kallus shoulder.  Kallus had no idea on what to do, other than wait for him to go back to sleep, before taking him his bed in Hera's room.

"Put him in bed with me," Zeb yawned, as kallus looked over to his mate, the lasat looked still half a sleep.

"Yeah! Uncle Zeb!" Jacen cheered, throwing his arms up. Kallus held the child, as the boy stretch up and went limp, bending backwards.

 With Hera's permission, actually it was her request, The bottom bunk had been expanded. More room on the bottom for the both of them, better then sleeping on top of each other. also Zeb and Kallus weren't small beings, Zeb being 2.1 m and Kallus 1.95 m.  

So yes, there was room for Jacen.

 Kallus sighed, he carried the boy to the bed, and laid Jacen next to Zeb. The boy settled down, happily humming, as zeb put an arm over the boy.

"See you in the morning," Kallus said to zeb.

"Alright," Said zeb, tiredly.

The two kissed each other a good night, as Jacen giggled, then made a disgusted noise as he too was kissed on the forehead.  Kallus climbed up to the second bunk, settling down. Then produced to read his data pad he had tossed up to the bunk. Waiting for the boy to fall asleep. this wasn't the first time the boy came to be with them, so they knew the drill.

Jacen however decided sleep wasn't the goal, it was trying to get Zeb to play with him. The boy had sit up and begin to talk. 

"Jacen," said Zeb tiredly, propping his head up on his hand, "you have to go to sleep," he continued, try to get Jacen to lay back down.

"But uncle Zeb, I'm awake now," the boy tried to reason, "just because the sun isn't awake yet, it doesn't mean it's not morning," He said trying to get up from bed.

Zeb only picked up the boy and layed the boy back down. Jacen giggled thinking it was a game, and sit back up, only for zeb to to do it again. Jacen laughing,  tried to do it a again, but zeb pulled the boy to him. Holding the boy in place. The boy had a lot of energy, sometimes it could be a war to get him to sleep. Jacen also had a problem with listening, often running to do something.  He often talk about star ships, along with games he liked to play, and his favorite toys.  Hera had learned that music calmed the child down, then she told them what she had learned.

 Jacen was struggling in zeb's arms, he wanted play not sleep, almost ready to have a tantrum.  Zeb knew better, so he reached over with his foot and turned on the radio. It was a soft rocker song, slow beats, the singer was male but didn't sing in basic. Upon hearing the song, The boy calmed down.  Music was one of the few things that worked on Jacen, It seemed to calm him down. 3 songs later and Jacen was asleep. Kallus leaned over the side and saw that the boy was. Zeb wasn't asleep, so he nodded when he saw Kallus looking. 

Zeb carefully scooped Jacen up, and  carried  boy to Hera's room.  Kallus got down from the top, he piked up Jacen's tooka and fallowed the two.  The door to Hera's room opened and next to the wall was a small fenced in bed, Jacen's bed.  Zeb gently laid the boy down, covering him with his yellow blanket. Kallus placed the tooka next Jacen. The two existed the room after a moment.

"I hope he stays," Said Kallus, glancing back concernedly.

"Yeah me too," said Zeb wrapping his arm around Kallus's shoulder, leading Kallus back to there room.

The two laid back down in there bed, Zeb turned off the radio. Kallus was reaching for his data pad.

"No more tonight," Zeb said taking it before Kallus chould grab it, "you need to sleep too."

Kallus scoffed but accepted it, sinking into the bed.  He smiled when Zeb kissed his cheek, and let out a giggle when he pulled him to his chest.  Zeb let out a small purr as his   chest was stroked by his mate.

"I love you." Kallus said, sinking deeper into his boyfriends arms.

"I love you too." Said Zeb, purr deeping,kissing Kallus's forehead. 

Kallus found Zeb's purring relaxing and soon feel asleep. Zeb soon too feel asleep, arms loosening around his mate. At the moment everything was fine and at peace.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kallus is 6'4, and Zeb is 6'9, so there not small folks.  
> I also have this headcanon that Jacen has ADHD, music does calm him down.  
> Sasha is short for Alexsandr, like Annie is short for Anakin. 
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think so i can improve.


End file.
